I'm Happy Your Back, Oswald
by William's penn
Summary: A short story of how Oswald the Lucky Rabbit felt moving from studio to studio, and being abandoned. It's kind of a cliche story, but what can you do? Plz review & follow.


Welcome to my third Disney FanFic! (CHEERS)

As i said in the summery, this story is a little cliche, but don't worry. It's not that bad.

For certain reasons: I don't own anything, just this story. Not Mickey or Oswald.

Enjoy my story!

* * *

I'm Happy You're Back Oswald.

By William's Penn

Well, where should I start? Uh, in 1927, I was made by Ub Iwerks and Walt Disney for a request from Universal. All was well, until our boss thought I should move on and leave Walt and Ub. Considering he owned me, Walt had no choice but to let me go. At the time, I felt betrayed! I mean, everything I did, was for Walt! I didn't do anything because it was my job, or it was just something I enjoyed, it was to make Walt happy.

Because of my feelings, I made my cartoon shorts very unsuccessful. What made it worse, was the time when Walt and Ub made a new character named Mickey Mouse. I was starting to feel like being betrayed was an understatement. Fist Walt gave me up, then he made another toon to replace me! I was so angry, that it caused my cartoon shorts to bomb in progress.

My emotions were interfering with my cartoons so much, they made another version of a "lucky rabbit"… to replace me! Yet again, I was rejected and replaced, except this time I was locked up in the "useless" section of the Universal archives. So I couldn't leave and make new shorts or try to get back with Disney, they put chains & shackles on my ankles & wrists, and another around my neck.

Time flew by and stood still at the same time. I never could tell what time-of-day it was, or what month and year I was in. All I know, was that every minute (or what I thought was a minute) I was reminded how much I hated the times I was given up, replaced, rejected, and replaced again! It still angered me that Walt didn't even care that all I did, was to make him proud.

There was a time in my imprisonment, when I was begging the world to forget me, because that was the only way I could stop living. One day I was starting to feel week, which means I was fortunately being forgotten by most of the world. As I sat there, I was hearing a commotion on the other side of the cell door. I could have sworn that I heard Walt Disney's voice saying that he needed to see me!

After a few seconds of discussion, the door was finally open, and the light nearly blinded me. I was able to open my eye's just a bit, then I saw someone standing in the doorway, but it wasn't a crystal clear image. The person came walking towards me, and called my name. He came next to me, gave me a comforting hug. More like a cradle. Somehow, he was able to break my chains and shackles so he could hold my properly. He looked up to the guard and said "How could you have done this to him? He doesn't deserve it!" When he said that, I felt that it was Walt holding me, and amazingly, he was defending me. So I asked in a low weak voice "Walt? Is that you?" but when I said that, my site got better. It was Mickey Mouse that was cradling me, and trying to help me!

I was amazed, but too weak to show it. Mickey didn't really say anything back, but he put his arms under my legs & back, and picked me up. He carried me through the doorway, and outside of the building. In the parking lot, there was a limo waiting for us.

Mickey sat me down across from him and offered me a can of soda. I was too tired to drink anything, so I just lied across the seats and fell fast asleep. I guess I slept for good amount of the ride, but I woke up when Mickey started to talk to me. Even if he thought I was still asleep. He told me "Ya'know, for years I was tryin' to get to you, but there were to many issues with entering another studio. It was almost impossible for me to, at least, come and see you. After so many years, I was starting to give up hope. Until last month, when our C.E.O. got the rights back to you. I was so exited! They said they would send someone to come and get you, but said 'No'. Because I wanted to be the one to help yah."

Though everything he said was touching, I had no clue why he cared about me so much. I opened one of my eye's and asked why he cared for me so much, then he answered. "Well then, I was made on the train ride back from New York, after Walt lost you. When we got back home, or my new home, and I got redesigned by Ub. Walt then sat me down and we watched your shorts. I could see why I could never get a smile from him till a month later: you were everything he could have wished for, the good and bad. That's why he made me, to carry on your legacy. He always reminded me that everything we accomplished, would have never happened without you." Then his slime went away as he said. "Sadly, Walt moved on, on December 15, 1966. But before his passing, he told me something that would even surprise you. He said that we are brothers. Not by blood, but by heart and mind." He was right, I _was_ surprised! Maybe that was why he has been treading me so well?

Apparently, I was getting more tiered as he talked. So I gave a motion that I needed to go back to sleep. Mickey was fine with that, and let me rest some more. While I was lying there, I noticed that it was the first real rest I've had in years. I was actually comfortable, and there were no nightmares of my so called "abandonment".

Mickey suddenly woke me up to say that we arrived. Then I asked, "Where are we?" He simply replied, "The happiest place on earth!" We stepped out of the car, and I found that he was right! I looked at the huge castle and all the stores in this place, and was amazed at how beautiful it looked. I asked what this place was called, and to my amazement, it was Disney World!

Before I could tell Mickey how amazing I thought this "Disney World" was, he asked "You know what makes it the happiest place to me?" There was a short pause, then he said "That you're in it now!" All I could do was give him a hug. There were no words that could show my joy. The words that Mickey is about to say, will always give me joy. "I'm happy you're back Oswald."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Cliche right? I actually re-wrote a little bit of it to make it less cliche and more normal.

Just so you know, this story was inspired by a **metal** song called "Dr. Shavargo, Pt. 3" by the band Attack Attack. Here is a youtube link it you want to hear it /ugmjMn7h5ZU (don't worry, there's no bad words or anything else you may find inappropriate)

Thanks for reading my story! Plz review & follow, and I also have a youtube channel: check it out user/caldanwil?feature=mhee


End file.
